


Love the 70's

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick, Leonard, and Sara have some fun with the weed she stole from Stein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the 70's

post 1x02, Sara visits Len and Mick with the marijuana she snagged on the last mission

Dis: dont own LOT  
Note: Rogue Canary awesomness.

Warning: language, drug use

.

.

.

Its been three days since Carter’s death and Sara was going stir crazy. They were still in hiding, Kendra was still recovering, and she was stuck on the ship with no way to ease the blood-lust in her gut. The pit had scrambled her all up and spit her back out. She was a ticking time bomb, and she knew she was going to snap if they didn’t get a mission soon.

She’d done her morning workout, had stretched, and even meditated. Nothing was helping her, and she felt pinpricks of irritation just beneath her skin. After sharpening her blades she tossed the rag she’d been using to wipe the steel down with and it landed on a small, black box made of a heavy stone. Sara bit her lip in contemplation before shrugging a bare shoulder and grabbing the said box.

“Fuck it,” she said out loud before opening the little black box filled with her loot from the last mission. Her blue eyes crinkled impishly as she quickly closed the box then headed toward a different room. She walked silently down the hall in her workout gear of yoga pants and a simple black tank top that made her think of her Black Canary days. She raised her hand and rapped her knuckles twice against the door. There was some shuffling and the door opened, Leonard Snart standing on the other side in black denim and a black turtleneck. “Lenny.”

“Sara,” he tilted his head to the side in a calculating way, leaning a shoulder against the doorway. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“I come baring gifts,” she said, lifting the box up.

“Gifts?” Mick was there in a flash, peaking over Leonard’s shoulder. He was shirtless but had a towel around his shoulders and a pair of cargos hanging low on his hips. “Goody… What is it? A body part?”

Sara frowned. “…no.”

“Oh.”

Mick pouted, disappointed, but Sara lifted the lid up anyway. Both men had their eyes widening as they leaned closer to see inside. Mick inhaled deeply while Leonard smirked.

“Sara… You shouldn’t have.”

Leonard moved out of the way and Sara walked in, the door closing behind her. Mick rubbed his hands together, suddenly giddy as they situated themselves comfortably on the floor. Sara started, lighting the blunt and inhaling deep. Her lungs burned, and she thrived on it, and held the smoke in until her eyes watered, then slowly exhaled before passing to Mick.

“I love the seventies,” sighed Mick on his exhale, passing it to Leonard who just brought his hand up and shook his head in the negative. “No?”

“Maybe in a bit. Enjoy yourself.”

“Your loss,” said Sara, snagging the blunt.

For a while it was just Mick and Sara passing. Sara felt her head start to get lighter, and her eyes a lot drier. Rubbing her closed lids she cleared her throat while relaxing further into the pillow she’d snagged from a bed. Her legs were sprawled out and her arms folded behind her head as Leonard finally took his first hit. Soon the blunt was gone and Sara was left staring up at a point on the ceiling while the world spun slowly around her.

“Want a beer?” asked Mick.

“Hell yeah.”

“You’re one hell of a woman, Lance,” said Mick, a tone of respect interwoven in his words.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she answered and they shared a genuine smile.

“You two are killing me here with the sentimentality. Start acting like villains,” scolded Snart.

“We’re getting high on drugs I stole on a ship where such behavior would probably have us kicked off the team… How much more bad can we get?” asked Sara, crossing her legs at her ankles. 

“Trust me,” said Leonard, eyes slowly moving down then back up her body. “There’s plenty more.”

“Oh! _Now_ we’re talking,” growled Mick. 

“You’re not invited!” snapped Snart, making Sara laugh for the first time in… A very long time. Sara _never_ would have guessed it, but it took getting high with two world-renowned bad guys to feel normal after being ressurected from the pit. In this moment, there was no where she’d rather be, than with Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, getting high and drinking beers on a space ship.

**END**


End file.
